La Vie est Pleine de Surprises
by Ange.BlackSwan
Summary: … Suite à New Moon, tout s'est passé comme dans le livre. Sauf que Bella n'a pas eu à faire de promesses aux Volturi. Entre mensonges, secrets, trahisons et non-dits…, la vie dans l'État de Washington risque d'être un vrai rodéo…


_Bordel qu'est-ce que je fous là ! C'est clair qu'Edward ne me transformera jamais ! Je mens à ma famille, à ma meilleur amie pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Depuis notre retour d'Italie, il est encore plus étrange. Je ne comprends pas, il devrait être heureux d'être « en vie » et que les Volturi n'ont pas appris mon existence. Il me donne la sensation d'être indésirable. Rien n'a changé. Alice continue à me traiter comme une Barbie géante. Il ne lui dit rien. J'ai beau me plaindre, il continue à me sortir l'excuse qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine et que ça lui fait plaisir, que je pourrais être plus conciliante. Arrrgh ! Je vais péter un câble. Rosalie qui pour me remercier d'avoir sauver son frère a décidé de m'ignorer au lieu de me grogner dessus. Emmett qui trouve amusant de me faire rougir et s'amuse de ma maladresse constamment ! Jasper qui s'évertue à m'éviter le plus possible. Carlisle qui dès que je tousse ou éternue, s'empresse de venir m'ausculter. Esmé qui me traite comme une gamine qui doit boire du lait pour avoir les os solides. Et Edward qui me répète que je suis humaine et que je devrais profiter de la vie, et faire des expériences humaines. Je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un. J'en arrive à un point où le manque de rapport physique ne me frustre même plus. C'est comme si je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche. J'en viens même à me demander si les Cullen ne le font pas exprès pour que je ne les aime plus et renonce à être transformée. Je suis arrivée tôt ce matin au lycée pour réfléchir, Edward étant partit chasser avec ces frères durant le week-end et m'ayant prévenue que nous nous verrions directement au lycée. Alors, me voici, un lundi matin assise sur le plateau de ma Chevrolet, les coudes appuyés sur mes cuisses et ma tête sur mes mains, à me demander pourquoi je suis ici à me prendre la tête au lieu d'être là où je rêve d'être. De plus, hier soir j'ai très mal dormi, ce rêve n'arrivait que la veille de chacun de mes anniversaires depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Mais là, ça fait bien 2 semaines qu'il revient encore et encore. Ce rêve que je pensais que je n'aurais jamais pu faire, est arrivé. Alors que ça fait bien plusieurs mois que je pense à lui depuis ce jour de pluie. Je m'étais sentie étrange ce jour-là. Et depuis, nuits et jours, il est dans mes pensées. J'aurais dû lui dire ce que je ressentais mais moi-même je ne savais pas à l'époque. Mais cette fois-ci je voulais prendre des risques, quitte à me brûler. Alors c'été décidé, je sècherais les cours aujourd'hui. Je m'apprêtais à remonter dans ma camionnette quand…_

**-« Bella. Où vas-tu ? »**_Edward_

**-« Pas en cours en tout cas. »**

_Je claquais la porte et sans réfléchir, je me dirigeais vers mon destin._

_Je me tenais devant cette maison rouge si accueillante après avoir frappé. Et d'un coup, je me demandais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire, et si je me trompais et qu'il en aimait une autre ?_

**-« Bonjour Bella. » **_Billy_

**-« Bonjour Billy. Est-ce que Jacob est là ? »**

**-« Oui, il est sous la douche. Tu peux l'attendre dans sa chambre. Tu peux lui dire aussi que je ne rentrerais qu'à l'heure du dîner s'il-te-plaît ? » **_Billy_

**-« Bien sûr. Bonne journée. »**

_Après que Billy se soit fait rouler à l'extérieur, je refermais la porte derrière moi, traversais le salon et pris le couloir qui menait aux chambres. La porte de cette dernière étant ouverte, je rentrais et entendis l'eau de la salle de bain coulé. Je regardais son bureau et n'eus jamais prêté attention mais il y avait une photo de nous, plus jeune où je devais avoir 5 ans et lui 6. Nous avions le visage et les vêtements couverts de boue._

**-« Bella ?! »**_Jacob_

_Sans lever les yeux, toujours fixé sur la photo._

**-« Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Nous avions fait une tarte à la boue et je t'avais dit que je resterais ta meilleure amie si tu en mangeais un bout. Tu la fais, puis tu m'as dit que tu aimais mes yeux que ça te faisait penser au chocolat, et qu'à chaque fois que tu en voyais tu pensais à moi. Ta mère nous avaient trouvé mignons et nous avaient pris en photo, au moment du flash tu m'as embrassé sur la joue. »**

**-« Et tu as rougi. » **_Jacob_

**-« La belle affaire ! » **_Je reposais la photo et me dirigeais vers lui. Il ne portait qu'une simple serviette accrochée à la taille._**« Je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse ! Non seulement, je n'ai pas été la meilleure amie que tu méritais mais je n'ai pas été non plus une amie. Je suis tellement désolée Jacob ! Je m'évertuais à vouloir quelque chose hors de ma portée alors que ce dont j'avais besoin, se trouvait juste là. Je n'aurais pas seulement dû vouloir être plus présente. J'aurais dû être présente ! Je ne te mérite pas. À chaque fois que je me sens mal, tu es toujours là pour me consoler. Tu délaisses tes amis pour moi. Alors que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je m'en suis rendue compte que maintenant, mais c'est trop tard. Mais je tiens à te dire que je t'aime Jacob. »**

_Alors j'attrapais sa nuque et me hissais jusqu'à sa bouche et sans hésitation, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. _

**PDV : Jacob.**

_Bon sang qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?! _

_1) Pourquoi Bella se trouvait coucher sur moi endormie? 2) Pourquoi était-elle nue ? Et 3) Pourquoi l'étais-je aussi ? Ah oui ! Parce que nous venions de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Je venais de coucher avec mon imprégner, bien qu'elle l'ignore, mais… merde comment on n'en est arrivé là ?_

**-« Tu réfléchis trop. »**_Bella_

_Me dit la voix endormie de ma belle, je resserrais ma prise sur elle._

**-« Y'a de quoi tu ne pense pas ? »**

_Elle soupira fortement et se trémoussa sur moi, pour me regarder._

**-« Je suis désolée, j'ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »**_Bella_

**-« Moi je sais, on a fait ce que des amis ne font jamais. Couché ensemble. »**

**-« J'aurais jamais dû te sauter dessus comme ça. »****_Bella_**

**-« Je ne te savais pas si fougueuse. »**

_Je lui fis un clin d'œil avec un sourire malicieux. Elle me frappa la poitrine en ricanant un peu._

**-« Idiot ! On fait quoi maintenant ? » **_Hum on peut recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter._**« Jacob ! »**_Bella_

**-« Quoi j'ai rien dit. »**

**-« Tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai entendu. » **_Je lui fis un sourire auquel elle ne peut résister._**« Sérieusement. » **_Bella_

**-« Ok. D'abord, pourquoi es-tu ici, au lieu d'être en cours ? »**

**-« Huuuuum. Charlie va m'assassiner et faire en sorte qu'on ne retrouve jamais mon corps. »**

**-« Bella. »**

_Elle se redressa pour s'appuyer sur ma tête de lit, je fis de même. Elle remonta le drap sur son corps nu. Elle fixait un point fixe en face d'elle._

**-« Je fais le même rêve depuis deux semaines. D'habitude je le fais uniquement la veille de mon anniversaire, mais depuis deux semaines il revient en permanence. Je me vois dans une clairière, à l'autre bout de celle-ci ma grand-mère Marie. Et là, je m'aperçois qu'Edward est à mes cotés, alors on avance vers ma grand-mère. On arrive au centre, je lui présente Edward. Là je me rends compte qu'elle fait les mêmes gestes que moi, mais il n'y a personne à ses côtés. Alors j'approche ma main, elle fit la même chose, et je touchais une surface dure et glacée. Je découvris que c'était un miroir. Je regarde ma main, elle était toute ridée, je lève les yeux et je remarque que ce n'est pas ma grand-mère, mais… moi. Puis Edward me fit un baisemain en me disant que je restais la plus belle merveille du monde. Et je me réveille. » **_Bella_

**-« Il a raison même ridée tu seras toujours aussi belle. »**

**-« Tu ne comprends pas Jake ! Ce rêve reflète ma peur de vieillir ! Et mon subconscient n'a de cesse de me rappeler la condition d'Edward. »**_Bella_

**-« Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**-« Dans les légendes, les vampires ne se reflètent pas dans la glace. »**_Bella_

**-« Tu penses qu'inconsciemment, tu es consciente que tu n'as pas d'avenir avec lui. »**

**-« Il me l'a dit Jake ! Il ne veut pas que je sois transformée en monstre. »**_Bella_

**-« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'embêter tant que ça ? »**

**-« Justement ça devrait ! Je devrais être folle de rage qu'il ne veuille pas passer l'éternité avec moi. »**_Bella_

_Je relevais son visage pour qu'elle puisse me regarder. Ces magnifiques yeux chocolat versaient des larmes. Bella ne devrait jamais pleurer._

**-« Mais ? »**

**-« Je ne veux plus de l'éternité maintenant. Je veux une vie normale. Et ça m'effraie. »**_Bella_

**-« Quel est le rapport avec moi et notre situation présente ? »**

**-« Avant que je ne parte pour l'Italie, Emily m'a parlé de l'imprégnation. Elle m'a décrit ce que l'on ressent quand on est une imprégner. Les pensées constamment tournées vers cette personne, la douleur dans la poitrine, la sensation d'étouffement quand on est loin de son loup. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu t'étais imprégné de moi. Mais plutôt que tu ne voulais pas de moi parce que** **j'aimais ton ennemi. Mais elle m'a parlé du rêve qu'elle a fait. Ce rêve qui te montre ton avenir avec ton âme-sœur. Ce rêve que je n'ai pas fait. J'ai pensé que j'étais tout simplement amoureuse de toi. »Bella**

**-« Tu veux dire que tu es restée avec Cullen alors que tu m'aimais ? » Elle secoua la tête positivement. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »**

_Elle sortit du lit et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Je pense qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était toujours nue. Et j'aimais le fait qu'elle soit suffisamment à l'aise pour ne pas être intimidé._

**-« Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as caché des choses, de surcroît des choses importantes. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu t'étais imprégné de moi le jour où tu m'as renvoyé chez moi ! »Bella **

_Je m'assis au bord du lit aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance. Je posais ma tête dans mes mains. _

**-« Je suis désolé c'est juste que… de savoir que depuis tout ce temps tu ressentais le lien et tu ne m'as rien dit. Le fait que tu es restée avec Cullen malgré tes doutes, tout ça pour ne pas te retrouver seule. Je m'en veux, j'ai mal calculé mon coup. »**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**_Bella_

_Je me levais, me posais devant elle et pris son visage entre mes mains._

**-« Bella, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que si je t'avais dit que je m'étais imprégné de toi, tu serais restée pour moi, et pas à cause de ce stupide truc de loup ? » **_Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. _**« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Je passais ma main gauche sur sa nuque et la droite sur sa hanche gauche. « Tu étais tellement brisée tu pensais toujours à Cullen, tu l'aimais encore. Alors je me suis dit que si je ne te disais rien, tu finirais par t'en rendre compte toi-même, que tu te poserais des questions et que tu aurais suffisamment de courage pour venir m'en parler. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait d'après ce que tu viens de me dire. »**

**-« Jake je… »**_Bella_

**-« Non écoute. » **_Je l'embrassais pour la faire taire. _**« Si je t'avais parlé de l'imprégnation, tu ne serais jamais partie en Italie, tu serais restée avec moi parce que tu aurais su que ça me blesserait. Mais aurais-tu été heureuse ? Je te connais Bella ! Tu aurais mit un sourire et un visage heureux pour les gens, mais à l'intérieur, tu aurais toujours été blessée. » **_Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi. Et effleurais mes lèvres sur les siennes._ **« Je ne veux pas que tu restes sur la réserve pour l'imprégnation, je veux que tu restes pour toi, pour moi, pour nous et notre amour. Je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir. Parce que je sais que tu aimes les Cullen autant que tu aimes la Meute. »**

_Bella passa ses mains autour de mon cou. Et fit glisser sa main droite dans mes cheveux. _

**-« Mais je t'aime toi avant tout. »**_Bella_

**-« Je sais, tu me l'as prouvé en te donnant à moi pour ta première fois. »**

**-« Oui. Je ne le regrette pas. » Je léchais et embrassais son cou. « Hum. »**_Bella_

**-« Tu es sexy dans la tenue d'Eve. » **_Elle se détacha de moi mais je l'en empêche. _**« Où vas-tu ? »**

**-« Jacob, je suis nue. »**_Bella_

**-« C'est vrai. » **_Je fis glisser mes mains sur son corps._**« Je suis le loup le plus comblé au monde. Ma compagne est nue au milieu de ma chambre. Pendant que nous discutions. Tu as de la chance que j'ai réussi à me concentrer sur la conversation au lieu de ton corps. Je t'aurais sauté dessus comme un loup en rut.»**

**-« C'est pas ce que tu es ? » **_Bella_

**-« Et j'en suis fier. »**

**Je fis glisser mon index sur ses lèvres intimes déjà humides.**

**-« Jake. »**_Bella_

**-« Hum. »**

**-« J'ai tellement envie de toi. »**_Bella_

**-« Moi aussi. »**

_Je jouais avec son bouton de plaisir avec mon pouce, et fis glisser mon index et mon majeur dans sa féminité._

**-« S'il-te-plaît ! »**_Bella._

**-« Tu n'auras jamais à me supplier. »**

PDV : Bella.

_Si on m'avait dit qu'en séchant les cours, je passerais la journée au lit avec un apollon de bronze, je lui aurais ri au nez. Nous avions fait l'amour toute la journée et nous nous étions séparés pour déjeuner à 14H37, pour recommencer 5 minutes plus tard. Jacob a les mains, la langue et les doigts magiques. Il doit venir dormir avec moi ce soir, j'ai hâte. Bien sûr, Charlie avait été un peu énervé. Je lui avais expliqué que j'allais rompre avec Edward parce que j'aimais Jacob et que j'avais passé la journée à la Push pour qu'on puisse parler de nos sentiments. Il ne m'avait pas puni mais m'avait averti qu'il ne passerait pas l'éponge la prochaine fois que ça arriverait. Je savais qu'en montant dans ma chambre je risquerais de tombé sur Edward. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à lui. Après avoir fini la vaisselle, je montais les escaliers._

**-« Je vais me coucher ! »**

**-« Bonne nuit ma chérie ! » **_Charlie_

**-« Bonne nuit papa ! »**

_J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre plongée dans le noir. Je n'allumais même pas, je savais qu'il était là, dans le rocking-chair. Je m'assis sur le lit, dos à lui._

**-« Salut. »**

**-« Comment vas-tu ? » **_Edward_

_Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Sa voix paressait légère._

**-« Ça va. Et toi ? »**

**-« Ton futur a disparu. Alice a failli faire une crise cardiaque. »**_Edward_

_Pas besoin de me retourner pour le voir sourire._

**-« Elle est déjà morte. Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ! »**

**-« Un peu. »**_Edward_

_Je m'adossai à la tête du lit et il vint se poser à mes cotés. Passa son bras sur mes épaules, et je posai ma tête sur la sienne._

**-« Tu étais au courant n'est-ce pas ? »**

**-« Oui, le jour où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, je l'ai lu dans son esprit. Il m'a dit que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ton bonheur. Et que si celui-ci était avec moi, il accepterait ton choix. C'est pourquoi il ne t'a pas parlé de l'imprégnation. »**_Edward_

_Il y eut un instant de silence._

**-« Je suis désolé Edward. »**

**-« T'en fait pas pour ça. J'espère que tu es et seras heureuse. »**_Edward_

**-« Je t'en souhaites autant. Amis ?»**

**Il réfléchit.**

**-« J'ne sais pas… vois-tu ?! Tu es une jeune femme de presque de 19 ans avec les hormones en folie. Je devrais peut-être me méfier. »**_Edward_

**Je lui mis une petite tape ludique sur le torse.**

**-« Crétin ! » **_On rit un peu tous les deux._**« Je te sens plus détendu. »**

**-« Oui. Je crois que le fait de savoir que tu resteras humaine me détend. Et je dormirais mieux à partir de maintenant. » **_Edward_

**-« Tu fais des jeux de mots maintenant ? »**

**-« Il semblerait. »**_Edward_

**-« Je crois que je préfères cet Edward. »**

**-« Bizarrement… Moi aussi ! De plus, j'ai une idée de blague toute faite pour Emmett. Ça va être drôle ! » **_Edward_

**-« Pour qui ? Lui ou toi ? Parce qu'un Edward qui lit dans les pensées et qui fait des blagues c'n'est pas bon pour Emmett. En fait c'n'est bon pour personne !»**

_Nous rigolâmes encore un peu et parlâmes de comment nous nous comporterons demain au lycée. Puis il a été décidé qu'on se comporterait comme des amis et tempi pour les autres._

**-« Charlie dort. Bella… ma famille et moi, on ne partira pas tant que Victoria sera en liberté. Mais il reste deux mois... Si on l'attrape avant la fin de ces deux mois, on partira après la remise des diplômes. » **_Edward_

**-« Je comprends. Merci pour tout. »**

**-« Jacob est en bas. » **_Edward_

_Je le raccompagnais à la fenêtre et vis Jacob en bas. Edward me prit dans ces bras._

**-« On devrait faire ça plus souvent. »**

**-« Moi ça me va !» **_Il me fit la bise._**« Bonne nuit hormones en folie ! » **_Edward_

**Puis il sauta. Je me penchais à la fenêtre.**

**-« Tu vas me le payer Cullen ! »**

**-« À demain en cours Swan ! » **_Edward_

_Jacob me rejoignit dans ma chambre alors que je changeais les draps. J'en profitais pour mettre mon pyjama. Nous nous installions sous les draps. Je posais ma tête sur son torse nu pour ne rien changer._

**-« Ca ne te gêne pas qu'on soit amis ? »**

**-« Bells, je sais que les Cullen sont importants pour toi et que tu les aimes, et que tu affectionnes Edward. Je ne te dirais jamais de choisir. Je te l'ai dit plus tôt ce matin, pendant que tu étais nue dans ma chambre. »**_Jacob_

_Il remua ses sourcils ludiques. Me retourna pour se retrouver sur moi, m'enleva mon haut et se mit à me sucer les seins. Je gémis._

**-« Tu n'es qu'un pervers. »**

**-« Je me soigne. »**_Jacob_

**Il mit plus de vigueur, je me cambrais sous lui pour plus de contact.**

**-« Ça marche ? »**

**-« Non. » **_Jacob_

**« C'n'est pas plus mal.» **_Il toucha mon intimité sur mon short._**« Continue ! »**

**-« Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas le seul pervers ici. »**


End file.
